


Weirdo

by yandere_sama



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, So sweet that you'll get cavities, just some kids in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_sama/pseuds/yandere_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami helps Ayato with Math and Ayato buys her ice-cream as thanks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tutor

"…And then you multiply the coefficient of x by- Hey, are you listening?" Hinami growled in frustration.

Ayato ignored her, too busy playing with his black ear studs that was actually against the school rules (but he wore them anyway- he liked living life dangerously like that).

Hinami slammed the table to get his attention to which he responded with a jerk backwards. "Ayato-kun, this is important! Could you pay attention?" she asked, which sounded more like a command than anything else. Ayato stuck out his tongue in defiance. "Whatever."

The brunette huffed in annoyance. Honestly! She couldn't believe this guy! She'd offered to tutor him in hopes to save his failing grade in Math and _this_ was how she was treated for her kindness? He didn't deserve her help at all. "Okay, I'm done! You can deal with failing the class yourself," she fumed, packing her belongings into her school bag. "After all, you're just too cool for anything aren't you?" She stood up from the desk and walked briskly to the door.

"Go ahead! I didn't need your help anyway!" he retorted, fixing a glare at her.

Hinami halted at the exit and turned to look at her classmate's glaring face. "Fine! I'll remember this when Onee-chan kicks your butt out of the house after you failed the test," she countered. "Goodbye!"

"W-wait what?! There was a test?!" Ayato scrambled out of his seat in panic to run after her. 

Hinami ignored him, facing only forward. "You didn't tell me! Shit, Aneki's gonna whoop my ass if I fail again!"

The girl maintained apathy. "That's just too bad isn't it?"

"But she'll kick me out of the house!" he reasoned while keeping up with her pace.

"Too bad you turned down your only hope of passing, then."

Ayato swallowed hard, a sick feeling rising in his throat. He wasn't used to this- pleading. Not only was he an incredibly prideful person, to ask for help on anything was a sign that he was inferior. He didn't like it. However, didn't really have a choice. He took a deep breath.

"Wait!"

Hinami stopped and turned around.

"Uh.. I-Im sorry, alright? So like, can you teach me again?" he croaked out, feeling the blood rush to his face instantly. Avoiding eye contact right now was the best choice of action since he didn't want to see her reaction to him in such a vulnerable state. Man, this was embarrassing. He waited, expecting her to scoff in response or just walk away but instead he was answered with a giggle from the girl which erupted into a full-blown laugh.

"W-why're you laughing?! You wanna fight?!" Ayato yelled defensively, his face now as red as a tomato. Hinami smiled sweetly. "Sorry, it's just too funny," she laughed. "And I'll only agree if you say 'please'."

Ayato growled. "…Please?" he said through gritted teeth. He didn't care anymore. Any ounce of pride he once had was now non-existant.

"Sure, since you're so insistent," she replied, poking his cheek as she brushed past him back into the classroom.

Ayato's face reddenned further. "Tch.." What was up with this girl? Why is he getting stupid heart flutters like they do in books? He wasn't dumb, he knew what they meant. Though now he hoped he was dumb. This was not happening. Whatever, this was all stupid anyway.


	2. Ice-cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato invites Hinami for ice-cream. He thinks its a date. He's so dumb.

"..So if you grasp the basics of chapters 4 and 5, you're good to go for the test," Hinami explained. 

Ayato exhaled deeply, his mind still whirring from all the new information he had to process from the study session they just had. "So just the quadratic equations bit?" 

"Yup, that's pretty much it," she affirmed. Packing up her notes and stationery, she looked at her watch. "It's getting late, we should go soon or else Onee-chan will be mad." 

"`Kay.."

Ayato looked outside. The sky was painted with myriads of red and orange, casting a warm glow over the empty classroom. Everyone else had gone home by now, save for those with after-school activities. 

Hinami huffed. "Well what are you waiting for, lazy bones?" she asked the dark-haired boy who was still seated. 

Ayato gulped. It's okay.. He could do it. C'mon, it isn't so difficult isn't it? Don't be a chicken, Ayato.

"C-come with me for ice-cream," he stuttered. He mentally facepalmed himself. It was supposed to sound friendly, goddammit! Like how shitty-Kaneki does it! The way he did it, it sounded more like a demand. Wait, why did he have to care about being friendly to her? Whatever.

Hinami stared in surprise at the boy, so much that you could almost see the gears turning in her brain while she was trying to process what she'd just witnessed. This was gold! Ayato had invited her to do something cute as a way of saying thank you! How adorable! 

She found herself blushing considerably- though not as much as Ayato was. "Sure!" she chirped. Ayato frowned and raised an eyebrow at her. The light from the windows shone from behind her, creating the effect of a halo of light adorning her figure. Somehow, Ayato thought it suited her perfectly. Wait, what was he thinking? Stupid.

He brisked towards the exit, letting her trail behind. A hundred thoughts were running through his mind. What flavor should I get? Am I supposed to pay for her? This is a thank you gift after all.. Wait, wouldn't this be kind of like a date? What do you even do on dates?! Mushy adult stuff? No way, I'm not ready for this kind of commitment… What should I do?! No, this couldn't be happening.. 

He whipped his head back to look at the brunette who was faced with a red-stained face of a boy. Confused, she gave him a questioning look. 

Fuck! Ayato turned his head away immediately. Shit, no… Stop it, Ayato. Get your head together. But there was no denying it, no matter how much he tried ignoring it, it was already registered in his mind.

Goddammit, she was cute. 

And the worse part of it all was that he wondered if she thought he was cute, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [SCREAMS] I love these two.


	3. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids go on a date. Spoiler: Only Ayato thinks they're on a date.

Okay, this was bad, this was bad. 

Ayato had no idea how dates were supposed to be like. 

Hinami was so heartless to not even drop any hints on what he should do! Was he supposed to hold her hand? Get her food? Wait why were they here again?   
He scanned the area, they were currently waiting in line at a popular ice-cream shop that had recently opened a few weeks ago. Ayato had occasionally stopped by with Touka after they went to buy groceries, but he wasn't all too familiar with the area. Hinami being responsible and not wanting to worry her Onee-chan, was texting Touka; informing her that they'd be a little later than usual due to a change in plans.

Ayato was clearly nervous, considering that they were surrounded by multiple couples around them- many of which were not afraid to display affection towards one another which added to his stress. Why did he have to pick this place out of everything else, anyway?

The line shortened, and he opened his wallet and almost was given a shock. Holy balls, he only had a smacking amount of $3 left. He internally cursed himself for not thinking beforehand on going to a pricey shop with only $3 in his hands. And he was supposed to pay for Hinami as well! You've done it now, Ayato. No turning back. 

The customer before them paid quickly and left, leaving a pale-faced Ayato there who was scanning through the menu on the wall for the cheapest ice-cream available. 

"Hello, may I take your order?" the cashier greeted them. 

Hinami opened her mouth to say something, but Ayato beat her to it, finally finding an ice-cream under $3. It was fine if he didn't get one himself, this was a thank you to Hinami anyway. 

"A double strawberry supreme, please," he choked out. Hinami looked at him, suddenly gone starry-eyed which caused him to be distracted. What the hell was she looking at?

"Your change, sir!" the cashier repeated for the second time. Ayato perked up. "T-thanks." 

A warmth was bubbling in Hinami's chest. Ayato was paying for her? And he was buying it only for her? Ah, she didn't see this side of him before! In the end, he could be nice if he wanted to. A smile was plastered on her lips. 

Upon receiving the order, Ayato led Hinami outside, away from the suffocating air of lovey couples and intaking fresh air. He handed over the ice-cream gruffly, avoiding eye contact while doing so, to which Hinami took it from him gingerly and smiling at the spectacle. 

The ice-cream was a double-scoop of strawberry ice-cream with a cherry on top of both scoops. The cute-looking ice-cream in contrast with the grumpy Ayato almost made her giggle. She took it anyway.

"T-thanks," Ayato mumbled although it was barely even a whisper. 

Hinami smiled kindly in response which made the boy's heart thump wildly against his chest despite his protests. Seriously, the girl was such a weirdo. 

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes and Hinami eventually felt bad eating the ice-cream all by herself so she offered some to Ayato. 

"No it's fine. I bought it for you," he said without much thought but suddenly realized the weight of his words and blushed furiously. Hinami followed suit. 

"But there's two scoops- we can share," Hinami reasoned. 

"I said it's fine." 

"I can't finish it all by myself," she lied. She could very well finish it in under 4 minutes if she wanted to. Hinami doesn't play around with dessert. 

After much persuasion, Ayato finally broke and gave in. "Alright, alright," he feigned disinterest but was actually quite happy to be sharing ice-cream with the girl he likes. 

They both leaned in at the same time, Ayato bending down to reach her height, and bumped noses by accident. The dark-haired boy jolted away in suprise, feeling the warmth creep up to his cheeks again. Hinami squeaked and turned bright red. "S-sorry!"

"`Sokay…" 

With that, they walked home in the chilly evening air.   
Ayato mentally prepared himself. Okay, phase 1 complete: Ice-cream purchase was a success. Now onto phase 2 of going on a date: affectionate contact. He inhaled deeply.


	4. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayato steps up and tries to be cool.

They were walking side-by-side, a huge crowd of people in thick winter coats passing by. You can do this Ayato. Just do it. Don't be a scaredy-cat. 

This was the plan: he would interwine their fingers together in one smooth motion and play it off cool like nothing happened. If asked why, the excuse would be 'So I won't lose you in the crowd'. Good thinking, Ayato! You're such a charmer. 

Gulping hard, his mind went blank. He turned to Hinami. "Y-you know if you you're cold or anything you can just hold onto my hand or something," he not-so-smoothly suggested. Hinami laughed (Shit, she thought he was dumb!) and nodded. 

A few moments pass by without any development. Ayato was growing more nervous.

Finally, he broke.

"Hand!" he demanded abruptly which made the brunette jump.

"W-whuh?" she stammered.

"Hand!" 

Hesitantly, she held out her hand to the blushing Ayato who grabbed it gruffly. How smooth, Ayato! You stupid piece of shit. Interwining their fingers, Hinami spoke up.

"W-what are you doing?" she asked innocently.

"Holding your hand, what did you think?!" he sputtered.

Hinami's blush intensified. "W-why?"

Ayato's heart beat wildly. "This is what you're supposed to do on dates, right?" 

Hinami almost passed out from shock. Was this really Ayato?

"We're on a date? Why didn't I know about this?" she questioned. 

The dark haired ghoul stopped in his tracks. 

…The hell?

Whatever.

Screw it all.

"I thought we were, okay?!" he let go of her hand and shoved his own into his pocket. The redness on his face was now equivalent to that of a tomato. He could never recover from this. 

To his surprise, he felt a small hand grasp his wrist. Turning around, he was faced with a shy-looking Hinami. Instantly, his heart leapt. "I-I'm okay with it.." 

Dear God in heaven Ayato was so close to kissing her adorable face right now.

But he managed to hold himself together and act nonchalant about it although he was burning up inside. "Yeah, sure." 

A few minutes of silence before the girl spoke again, "Ayato-kun?"

"Y-yeah?"

"We should go on another date sometime."

He looked at her, she was covering her face shyly to prevent him from seeing her bright red face. Oh God she was cute.

This time, he didn't hold back and kissed her right then. 

"Let's hurry, Aneki's gonna be mad."

Hinami's limbs felt like jelly all of a sudden. Did that really happen? Oh my God.

"Hmmm, I like you Ayato-kun," she hummed sweetly, seemingly in a daze. 

The boy choked and tried acting natural but couldn't hide the smile brimming at his lips. "What a weirdo."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
